


Акула из Икеи

by Dit_Pater, WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dit_Pater/pseuds/Dit_Pater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Иногда мелочи меняют жизнь к лучшему.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Акула из Икеи

Полотенце ложится на спинку стула. Идеально совмещенные края, линия залома словно выверена по линейке. Глазомер у Итачи такой, что он замечает любое смещение в доме даже на миллиметр.

Кисаме с грустью смотрит на собственную тарелку, решительно сдвинутую чужой рукой немного влево. Еда в ней тоже симметрична.

В болезненной чистоплотности и перфекционизме Итачи есть определенные плюсы. 

Кисаме слышал, что после увольнения многие заводят привычки вроде той, когда запоминаешь расположение предметов, если за тобой вдруг пришлют зачистку. Но не всякий мозг выдержит постоянный тотальный контроль. Люди сдаются, забываются и забивают. Некоторые проживают всю свою жизнь, некоторых убирают раньше.

Итачи помещает чашку ровно в центр подставки, смотрит на нее несколько секунд, чтобы оценить расстояние.

Кисаме думает, что если за ними когда-нибудь придут, то Итачи вычислит засаду по положению пыли на коврике перед входной дверью, уже по одному её наличию. После возвращения он рыщет по дому в течение нескольких минут. Оценивает положение предметов, косвенные признаки чужого присутствия еще на подходе.

Сасори говорил, что со склонностью Итачи к перфекционизму до серьезных психологических проблем совсем недалеко. В последние годы стало хуже. Кисаме никогда не думал, что ему придется с этим жить.

Но как-то живет. В кристальной чистоте, с безграничным терпением к чужим ритуалам, запасом времени на их исполнение. Словно ходит по минному полю каждый день и ждет, когда рванет окончательно...

Кисаме никогда не отличался терпением. Для других. Для Итачи оно безгранично.

Дейдара любил шутки про рыб-прилипал, типа "маленький наездник со своим кровожадным транспортом", да и "что вас может связывать".

«Задохнется без тебя и помрет», — комментировал он их взаимоотношения и придумывал новые похабные шуточки.

Кисаме знал точно: не задохнется. Будет исправно пить таблетки из стариковской таблетницы, пусть и в ярких красках, намывать окружающее пространство до скрипучей стерильности и исправно делать свою новую фрилансерскую работу. Помрет он вне зависимости от того, будет Кисаме рядом или нет, но много позже — тихо и незаметно. От болезни, если не прикончит сам себя раньше.

Почему-то от этой мысли было больнее и обиднее всего.

Кто для кого еще бесполезен?

Тебе нет и сорока, а на твой счет уже исправно приходит пенсия. Итачи списан окончательно и бесповоротно на доживание. Кисаме правда все еще задействован, ездит проводить обучение среди юнцов, думающих о великих миссиях, мнящих себя “последней защитой отечества на пути великого врага”, а по сути не более чем пушечное мясо. Кисаме усмехается им в лица на нытье о безжалостных тренировках, грубом обращении и надеется, что хоть кто-нибудь из них выживет именно благодаря этим тренировкам.

«Уезжай обратно к мамочке!»— кричит он плачущем в грязи парням, пытаясь перекричать дождь и ветер на тренировочной площадке в пять утра. — «Такой ты здесь не нужен!»

Потом видит то одного, то другого с чемоданом вещей на пути к выходу.

«Зато живой», — думает Кисаме, но знает, что никогда не услышит «спасибо» в ответ, а оно ему и не нужно.

Он не умеет в задушевные разговоры или заботу, но чужая кровь на руках ему тоже не нужна.

Ему хватило.

В том числе их последней миссии, когда он тащил захлебывающегося собственной кровью Итачи и молился всем богам, чтобы успеть.

Кто-то из них его услышал. Кисаме не знает кто именно, а так бы сходил справить нужные ритуалы. Он никогда не был верующим, но поблагодарить неизвестного благодетеля, наверное, стоило... 

Так или иначе остались в живых. А после была пара сотен обследований, и Итачи списали за непригодностью. Кое-кто вздохнул с облегчением. Тот же Дейдара, которому Учиха с его талантами и уважением начальства был как кость поперек горла, несмотря на то, что сам он смотрел на Итачи с плохо скрываемым восхищением...

Следом за Итачи документы на отставку подал и Кисаме.

«Подумай»,— сказал тогда Пейн.

«Нечего думать», — ответил Кисаме. Ему поставили подпись, определили пенсию и больше вопросов не задавали. По сути, ему и так недолго оставалось работать в силу возраста.

Теперь они оба как-то приспосабливались к гражданской жизни, совместному быту и поездкам по магазинам по выходным. Почему вместе? Потому что приросли друг к другу больше, чем хотелось. Да и кому они нужны такие убогие?

Итачи обходит дом, словно территорию стоянки перед отбоем, даже выходит во двор, бесшумно делая круг по нему. Соседская собака даже голос не подает, хотя реагирует на малейший шум. Соседи на нее жаловались, а для них двоих это было идеальным вариантом, мимо такой не пройдешь. Затем он закрывает окна и двери с определенным поворотом и щелчком замка. 

Кисаме сидит на кухне, плеснувши себе коньяка. Вечерние ритуалы Итачи нечто настолько привычное, что иначе он уже не представляет это время. Потом он придет на кухню, достанет определенный стакан, таблетки, выпьет их и пойдет в ванную.

Завтра суббота, их ждет поездка до магазина. Одинаковое расписание вот уже несколько лет. Ничего не меняется. Раздражает ли это Кисаме? Нет.

Вряд один он бы жил лучше один, скорее бы спился. Он и пытался это сделать в первый год. Только потом кто-то сложил весь его алкоголь в погребальный костер на заднем дворе. Полыхнуло так, что соседи знатно перепугались и вызвали пожарную бригаду, пришлось извиняться и говорить что-то про слишком вольное обращение с алкоголем на барбекю. Разговаривать конечно же пришлось Кисаме. Итачи бесследно растворился в доме и не появлялся до вечера. Кисаме только видел, как он следил за ним из окна второго этажа, пока складывал стекло в мусорные мешки.

Итачи умел говорить “нет” крайне убедительными и однозначными способами. 

Теперь у него было лимитированное количество алкоголя со строгим контролем со стороны. 

И это Кисаме тоже ему позволял. 

В доме сгущается тьма, рассеиваемая лишь желтоватым светом ламп. Они живут в нем уже приличное время, но выглядит все так, что если завтра они бесследно исчезнут, никто не узнает, что здесь кто-то был. Этот дом так и не приобрел индивидуальность, следы их личного присутствия напоминают отпечатки на песке. Пройдет немного времени и их смоет вода. Старые военные привычки уже в крови и от них не избавиться.

Он поднимается по лестнице и останавливается в проходе.

Итачи плохо спит. Засыпает со сложностями, иногда доходит до сонных параличей. Для этого тоже есть свои таблетки, но чтобы они подействовали нужно время. Поэтому Итачи смотрит на него из под одеяла с осуждением: мол нечего смотреть, ложись рядом и спи.  
То, что с ним Итачи засыпает проще и быстрее Кисаме выяснил случайно. Они это не обсуждали и не обсуждают сейчас, возможно, он все придумал так как хотел увеличить свою важность в жизни Итачи. Но было время, когда ему приходилось задерживаться на работе, тогда Итачи встречал его внизу, затягивая свои вечерние ритуалы или был уже в постели, но не спал, хотя старался этого не показывать, а после подбирался ближе и устраивался под боком, как настоящая рыба-прилипала. Поэтому теперь Кисаме старается не задерживается. Парни на работе пытаются его подколоть, выяснить причины, столь педантичного возвращения домой, но Кисаме молчал. В конце концов, это вообще не их дело, а лезть к нему в душу никто не стал. Дураков нет.

Однако он все еще иногда задерживался и ощущал болезненный укол вины, когда видел бессонного Итачи. 

Кисаме забирается под одеяло, чувствует, как Итачи приваливается к спине, слышит его тихий вздох. Руки и ноги Итачи все еще холодные, с его дерьмовым периферическим кровообращением нужно много времени чтобы согреться. Кисаме подгребает его ближе и закрывает глаза.

Когда Кисаме просыпается, рядом с ним уже пусто. Окна открыты, и в них видно кусок бледно-голубого неба, светит утреннее солнце, яркое и жаркое, лучи которого подбираются по кровати к лицу. Очень вовремя, будильник он поставить вчера забыл, а в "Икею" лучше приезжать как можно раньше, чтобы не нарваться на толпы людей.

Итачи готовит коронное. Но в этот раз яичница получается с первого раза, идеально симметричная, и Кисаме не придется на целый день садиться на белковую диету, чтобы уничтожить все неудачные попытки, так как Итачи не притронется к ним даже под страхом смерти.

Эта проблема пришла недавно. Невозможность есть некоторые виды пищи. В один день она должна быть одного цвета, в другой - второго, а в третий только симметричные блюда. Кисаме не всегда мог отследить все варианты и почти перестал что-то делать на кухне, чаще готовил Итачи. Оставалось лишь смириться с набором продуктов.

С этим не было проблем. В миссиях меню у них было еще более скудное, если вообще было. Иногда и вода была в дефиците. Кисаме умел радоваться мелочам, сейчас было лучше, чем тогда, и этого было достаточно.

Выходя к машине, он кивает соседу, гуляющему с собакой. На тихой улице с аккуратными домиками и стриженными газонами, где у каждого по двое детей, барбекю в выходные и дружба семьями, их дом выглядел отчужденно. Предпосылкой был черный джип старого военного образца, который помнил несколько миссий. Кисаме выкупил его в свое время за бесценок и расставаться с ним был не намерен. Первое предупреждение для особо любопытных, сродни колючей проволоке и черно-красного предупреждения: подходить ближе не стоит, дружбы не получится, вы занимаетесь своими делами, мы — своими и никто никого не трогает. Соседи все поняли правильно.

Он не знает, о чем они говорили на своих воскресных встречах, возможно обсуждали двух не самых миролюбивых парней по соседству, но его это не трогало. Он был вежлив в меру на расстоянии и не претендовал на большее. Итачи вообще покидал дом крайне редко, чаще всего как раз по выходным. Такие поездки были для него обременительными. Пресыщенные людьми, не соблюдающими дистанцию или навязчивыми консультантами, лезущими в личное пространство. Кисаме сам отвык жить в тесном общении, но в случае Итачи это было физически дискомфортно.

Поэтому они выбирали ранние часы, будь воля Кисаме, они бы вообще ездили в будний день, но пятидневка накладывала свой отпечаток. А на неделе Итачи ездил только к психотерапевту и на обследования, вызывал такси высокого класса. Меньше разговоров и случайных людей.

Им повезло. Людей было мало. Итачи ходил по магазину по своей собственной системе не проходя дважды в одном месте, словно стоило ступить на одну и ту же дорогу, как его охватило бы пламенем. А потом он замер так резко и неожиданно, что Кисаме чуть не влетел в него с размаху.

Перед ними лежали плюшевые акулы. Огромные, серые, с безразличными пуговичными глазами и мягкими зубами. То, что должно быть зловещим и пугать детей, вызывало лишь снисходительную улыбку.

— Мило, — констатировал Итачи бесцветным голосом, а потом потрогал мягкую серую спину рукой в латексной перчатке. Кисаме посмотрел на него с удивлением. Спонтанное желание потрогать предмет в магазине без предварительной обработки у Итачи не возникало давно. На памяти Кисаме вообще никогда...

Итачи еще некоторое время стоял у стенда, словно раздумывая брать акулу с собой или нет, но в конце концов пошел дальше.

— Мы можем взять её с собой, — усмехнулся Кисаме.

— Она мне не нужна, — покачал головой Итачи. Кисаме ловил его задумчивые взгляды и прекрасно понимал их смысл. Но у Итачи был список, и он не собирался от него отступать ни на шаг.

Выходные закончились. Кисаме вышел на работу, провел свою обычную пятидневку, но в понедельник ему все-таки удалось вырваться и доехать до Икеи.

Домой он явился с серой, самодовольно скалящейся рыбой.

Итачи встретил его в коридоре и замер.

— Зачем?

— Она тебе понравилась.

— Ты будешь тащить домой все, что мне понравилось? 

— Возможно, — скалится Кисаме.

— В этом нет никакого смысла, — покачал головой Итачи и ушел. Кисаме не успел ничего сказать, как он вернулся уже в перчатках. — Дай сюда, надо постирать. Итачи отнял акулу и добавил перед тем, как скрыться в ванной: — И вообще это он. 

Следующие несколько дней Кисаме наблюдал акулу на разных стадиях “подготовки к употреблению”. 

Сначала её жестоко распотрошили, чтобы вынуть внутренности и отправить в стирку. Набивку обработали антисептиком и разложили на столе, шкурка грустно взирала на Кисаме из барабана стиральной машины сквозь обильную пену.

Потом была сушка. Подвешенная за хвост над ванной она капала на колени Кисаме холодной водой, чем немыслимо раздражала. 

В четверг Итачи вооружился иглой и набил её заново. Это было замечательное шоу, которое Кисаме наблюдал из первых рядов за коньяком и даже не удержался от комментария:

— У нашего нового домашнего питомца должно быть имя.

Итачи наградил его испепеляющим взглядом через плечо, но ничего не ответил.

В пятницу Кисаме задержался. Когда он приехал, окна уже были закрыты, свет погашен, но входная дверь в такие дни оставалась незапертой. Возможно, именно это не давало Итачи спокойно заснуть.

Кисаме быстро перекусил оставленной ему порцией и поднялся наверх, стараясь не шуметь. Когда он открыл дверь в комнату, его ждал сюрприз.

Итачи мирно спал, обняв огромную рыбину и оставив горящую лампу рядом с кроватью. Кисаме замер в дверях, удивленно разглядывая открывшуюся ему картину, а потом ощутил укол ревности. Отмел эту идиотскую мысль и аккуратно лег с краю, чтобы не разбудить.

Он разглядывал лицо Итачи, уткнувшегося в плюшевый бок, и ловил себя на мысли, что давно не видел такого умиротворения на лице Итачи.

«Наверное, он также спит со мной — подумал Кисаме. — Но я не могу этого видеть, потому что всегда засыпаю раньше».

От этой мысли на душе стало теплее.

Не такие они и бесполезные друг для друга, не такие уж и убогие. Сколько бы им не осталось, самое время воспользоваться этим шансом. Акулы не могут останавливаться, но они люди и у них есть это право.  
Кисаме выключает свет. Утром, впервые за долгое время, он проснется без сожалений.


End file.
